New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *One year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived when a new decade begins. *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Pandadude12345Rblx * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Union of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 05:30, June 8, 2015 (UTC)(maybe next time you could like include a map so we know what we're picking) * Neubayerische Reich (United Reich of New Bayern) — —'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — #PraiseRoosevelt. 17:55, June 7, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:22, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — Rev * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians — Noisyboy1256 (talk) *Union of Sovereign Kingdoms — * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — *Republic of Greim — * Bayyanid Caliphate — Terra Rossa *Clan of Ross — ScottyD **Republic of O'Brien — *Free State of Treinhoff — *Clan of Fennick — *Clan of Goodfellow — **Principality of Emira — Archives *10th century **990 - 999 *11th century **1000 - 1009 **1010 - 1019 **1020 - 1029 **1030 - 1039 **1040 - 1049 **1050 - 1059 **1060 - 1069 **1070 - 1079 **1080 - 1089 **1090 - 1099 *12th century *13th century *14th century *15th century Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' *Pandadude12345Rblx *[[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 990 Tensions have built for centuries across the world. War becomes ever more likely as militaries begin to mobilise... LET THE GAMES BEGIN! Neubayerische Reich — Mil/infra turn *'Military:' The Reich continues to expand her military. **'Navy:' Our navy, the Kriegsmarine, currently stands at 15 aircraft carriers, 80 destroyers, 30 cruisers, 10 frigates, 48 attack submarines, 28 missile submarines, 10 amphibious assault ships and 4 amphibious command ships. 2,780 aircraft serve the Kriegsmarine. The current flagship of the Kriegsmarine is the KMS München of the 2nd Fleet. **'Army:' The Kriegsheer currently has 360,920 active personnel, with a further 540,300 in reserve. The Army also possesses around 3,500 aircraft. **'Air Force:' The Luftwaffe has around 6,300 aircraft in its service, with 303,900 active personnel. The Luftwaffe also possesses 100 ICBMs and 80 satellites. *'Infrastructure:' We continue to expand our road networks in order to alleviate congestion. Also, we begin encouraging the usage of public transport such as trains and buses. We therefore begin the expansion of the national railway. Britannian Empire: George XII dies in his sleep. His eldest son, Lelouch, succeeds him. His first order of business is to construct a new capital with the name of Albion. The Britannian empire conducts research on robotics and nanotechnology, seeing the massive potential they could bring to everyday life, particularly the military and industry sectors of the Empire. The military of Britannia continues to be expanded as Emperor Lelouch reintroduces conscription. The manufacturing of much more advanced weapons, particularly the Iris-class battlefield companion, a helmet armed with the logistical capabilities of an entire command center, and the Gaudraught next-gen assault rifles. The Imperial Air Force sees the largest expansion, seeing as Britannia's strategic location in the middle of Sebastiana as a feasible location to launch air raids across the entire continent. 80% of aircraft for the air force is capable of vertical takeoff, while bombers are armed with more explosive payloads guided by laser technology. The Imperial Navy constructs its first aircraft carrier, the HMS Britannia, capable of fielding 90 aircraft and 4 submarines. More smaller navy vessels, such as destroyers and Missile cruisers are built. With the massive amount of government spending in the military, this causes an economic boom as more and more jobs are made with the increasing demand for manufacturing goods are met. To complement Britannia's growing population, more and more farm collectives, pastures, and plantations are built (Mil/Eco/Tech) Borealis: The Grand Empire of Borealis expands it's military, industry and economy. With a miltary standing at 800,000 men, the nation of Borealis seeks to establish military hegemony over the continent. Industry is rapidly developed, with the creation of new industrial centers in the southwestern "America" region of the nation. more later. Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia: '''The current leader, Saikō Genshu, convokes the 6th Party Congress, inaugurating an era of progress through economic reforms. Industry and agriculture are given more emphasis. A mass conscription program is introduced. Collectivization of farms begin. He also made a speech on how his ancestor (great grandfather), the founding leader Saikō Hamada, led the revolt against the Monarchy. '''Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''With the knowledge that they are a small country surrounded by a greater empire with goals completely opposite to them, the small states unite to improve their economy and infastructure and technology to act as a beacon to try and attract support from members inside the '''Holy Empire. Envoys are sent to the Emperor himself to try and relax him and let him understand how the Alliance has no wish for a war that would merely lower his support from his people. *'RNG:' 4. (6 — 10, Emperor relaxes) The Emperor is not impressed and continues to mobilise for a war to put down what he sees as a rebellion against the Holy Empire. Commonwealth of West Borealis: 'Military buildup and economic expansion begin. We begin to invest on advanced technologies, and begin investing on creating a new orbital space station known as the StarLab II, the first station: StarLab I being constructed around the late 9th century AF. This station, StarLab III is to be constructed in orbit around Novasol III, which is the main planet that Novasol III B orbits, and we begin to comission plans to explore other moons of Novasol, such as Novasol III A, and Novasol III G, and Novasol II. These locations serve as potential interest for future colonies, However, these colonies are expected to be established around the 1012, and will not be fully operational for a few centuries, while StarLab II is expected to be useful for research of Novasol III and refueling potential future missions elsewhere into the Novasol System. Meanwhile, we begin the process of equipping our military with advanced robotics, and even go as far as a cybernetic soldier program. As the situation on Novasol III B begins to become problematic, our forces begin building up for potential conflict, and we increase our nuclear weapons count from 230 to 260. *'Do note: I am merely posting this due to the fact that Wiki left very ambiguous information in regards to what we can and cannot do in terms of our tiers. ' *'MOD: Sorry mate for being so ambiguous, but right now West Borealis doesn't have the technological prowess to establish space stations. No one does. I've decided that Tier 0.5 can be achieved. A nation will therefore need to be at Tier 0.5 for at least technology and another category before they can be allowed to establish extraterrestrial colonies. Roman Empire: We try to advance in everything, but we don't go too fast. We also improve our military. Clan of Ross: With many of the population of the nation starting feel that the death of our great Chief William Campbell Ross is imminent, we start preparing for his death. We also improve our economy and infrastructure. *'Zarinthians:' Government investments in the production of more advanced military vehicles. i.e.. stealth tanks, undetectable f-15 jets on radar, etc. But are still currently lacking in resources. No progress made in other tiers for the time being. 990.5 Tensions between the Holy Empire and the Alliance continue to rise dangerously. Nations around the world prepare for the probable outbreak of war between the two Alban countries. Archaeologists discover a strange-looking object. It appears to be the arm of an old robot. The discovery stirs a media frenzy. The archaeologists continue their search, to find the rest of the robot. Neubayerische Reich — Mil/eco turn *'Military:' The Kriegswehr continues to expand and mobilise. **'Kriegsmarine:' The number of servicemen in the navy increases to 310,523. It is now the second-largest division of the Kriegswehr after the Kriegsheer. We order four of a new class of aircraft carrier. We are calling it the Franz Josef Dietrich class, named after one of the Reich's founding fathers. It is to be the most advanced Bayerisch-built naval vessel to date. **'Luftwaffe:' The Luftwaffe orders 50 new aircraft to serve the 8th Air Wing. *'Economy:' We ask for trade routes between Neubayern and Britannia in order to further improve our economy. Union of Novodonetsk: 'Mil and eco. Sergei Pavyluchenko is president of the Union. Novodonetsk requests an alliance with the New Roman Republic. The 9 republics of the Union gather for the annual Council Meeting. They agree to military buildup in each of the republics, and every republic raises a military for defensive purposes. Trade is offered to the Hudson Republic(MOD RESPONSE), the Zarinthians, Neubayern and Colnia. We begin creating a new rail network, through all of the republics. It is expected to be finished in 993. *'RNG: 10. (6 - 10 accepts) The Hudson Republic agrees to the offer of a trade agreement between the two countries. Britannian Empire: Albion, the new capital, continues to be constrcuted by the orders of Emperor Lelouch. We also agree to the proposal of Neubayern regarding the establishment of trade routes. 'An expansionist desire flares up in the Britannian populace as the Empire, with the Bayyanid Caliphate being eyed as a prime target for annexation. We station our navy near the border and build airfields in the southern Areas (states) of Ivalice and Stark. '''The emperor, wishing to increase the importance of the Britannian economy in Novasol III, issues a series of economic reforms aimed to stimulate rapid growth. Technological research continues to keep Britannia on par with much more modern nations. More funding is given to the medical, biotechnology, nanotechnology, and robotic sectors. The construction of the Imperial Universities of Starkskshire, Albion, and Eire are expected to yield brilliant minds. A breakthrough in cancer treatment is made by a team of scientists. They have successfully managed to suppress the growth of cancer cells in a human body using nanobots. This has earned them titles of nobility in the Empire. The military sees more modernization as soldiers with amputuated limbs can return to duty armed with a weaponized prosthetic arm or leg. The Iris is fully integrated into every Army soldiers while the Gaudraught becomes becomes the standard firearm. The Britannian Air Force, currently holding 65% of all military budget, puts it into good use as the F-30 Burstfire, a jet capable of staying in the air for hours at a time is launched. The B-23 Iron Hail bomber aircraft, the signature bomber of Britannia, heavily improves as carbon nanotubes are used to plate the aircraft, making it significantly durable, but more lightweight compared to aircraft of its class. A drone division of the air force is started, with plans to make surveillance drones as small as flies to be used in espionage missions. An experimental airship, the HMS Sebastiana, acting as a mobile center of command and possibly a floating aircraft carrier, begins testing. The Britannian Navy, currently housing 6 carriers and thousands of smaller craft, also begins replacing their plating with carbon nanotubes while a Electromagnetic Rail Gun, codenamed: LoRaMBo (Long-Ranged Magnetic Bombardment) is currently in the works. Project Nightmare, a nuclear weapons project,is also authorized, and a site is built in an undisclosed location.(Mil/eco/tech turn) '''We deploy agents into the Bayyanid Caliphate to assasinate the Caliph, and the next in line (Not familiar with who leads them) to plunge the country into chaos (MOD Response). Britannia also begins exerting her influence on the Havenstown Economic Co-operative zone, wishing a union of the two countries (is Havenstown a country?). Nevertheless, we attempt to inflitrate their government and place pro-Britannian leaders in an attempt to establish a puppet government. (Mod Response)' *'RNG:' (Bayyania) 4 (6 - 10 success) The assassin is caught attempting to kill the Caliph and his young son. He is arrested and tortured. **'RNG:' (Torture) 7 (6 - 10 success). The agent confesses that he was sent by the Britannians to kill the Caliph. The Caliphate is enraged and relations between Britannia and Bayyania begin to sour. Attacks on the Britannian embassy force the ambassador and his staff to flee. Those that were caught during the escape are lynched by the Bayyanid populace. The agent is publicly executed. *'RNG:' (Havenstown) 1 (6 - 10 success) While entering Havenstown it is noticed that the Britannian agents' visas were falsified. They are detained for illegal immigration. **'COMMENT:' Yes, Havenstown Economic Coop Zone is a country. It is just named after the capital, Havenstown. Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''The Emperors mobilisation of the Holy Empire's military forces worries the Alliance. They know that fighting will be futile and have a military strength which is hardly powerful enough to fight back so instead look outside the continent of Terra Alba for aid. They send envoys to the '''Borealian Empire, West Borealis and the Kingdom of Liberty for aid in the war to come (MOD RESPONSE FOR LIBERTY). 'We still believe this must have a peaceful outcome for an army forcing democracy onto its people is not what the alliance wishes nor believes will have the long term results they desire showing that strength would win above all. Instead their envoys aim for brinkmanship to the point that the Emperor will dare not attack. We pour money into the military to create a back up system for a swift evacuation of the people if cities are attacked whilst the economy and industry is expanded further to attempt to show the Emperor how much benefits we can help if he allows us our peace. *'MOD: You cannot had WMD, because your military tier level is too low at the moment. You must be Tier 2 or higher to possess WMD's. *'RNG:' (Liberty) 2. The Kingdom does not wish to participate in a conflict that does not concern them. Liberty refuses to provide aid for the Alliance. Roman Empire: We try to advance in everything, but we don't go too fast. We also improve our military. We also try to improve relations with other countries... Wait a minute, did I just lose some territories? *'MOD:' No, you did not. Also, you can't improve everything at once, only up to three of the five categories. 991 The archaeologists find the rest of the robot. Efforts are made to revive it. Tensions rise between the Britannian Empire and the Bayyanid Caliphate after the attempt on the Caliph's life. Neubayerische Reich — Mil/infra/tech turn *'Military:' The Kriegswehr continues to expand and mobilise. **'Kriegsheer:' The Kriegsheer expands to almost 400,000 active servicemen. Military bases are built along the western coast of the Reich. The Kriegsheer is prepared to launch a preemptive strike if necessary. Anti-aircraft guns begin to be erected in the Reich's major cities. **'Kriegsmarine:' Construction of the Dietrich-class aircraft carriers are 15% complete. They are expected to be completed by 994. **'Luftwaffe:' We order the construction of more drones. Regular scrambling drills are now in effect. *'Infrastructure:' Expansion of our rail system is now 20% complete. We also begin building a superhighway network that we call the Autobahn. *'Economy:' We build more factories. In order to economise and improve our ecological standing, we also look into expansion of our solar, wind and hydroelectric power sources, as well as our nuclear stations. We hope that by 1010 we can eliminate use of fossil fuels entirely from our power stations. *'Royal News:' Hohensberg Palace has announced today that Prince Georg, our beloved Crown Prince, has been diagnosed with haemophilia at the age of 7. The Reichsleiter and his cabinet have therefore introduced a new bill into the Reichsparlament which would alter the laws of succession in order to allow Georg's younger sister Helena to become heir apparent in the unlikely event of the former's death. Union of Novodonetsk: '''Mil and eco. Sergei Pavyluchenko is president of the Union. Novodonetsk requests an alliance with the New Roman Republic. The 11 republics of the Union gather for the annual Council Meeting. They agree to military buildup in each of the republics, and every republic raises a military for defensive purposes. Trade is offered to the Zarinthians, Neubayern and Colnia. We continue creating a new rail network, through all of the republics. It is expected to be finished in 993. '''Britannian Empire: The recent rising of tensions between the Empire and the Caliphate, all part of the Emperor's plan should the assassination fail, has sparked a sense of ultra-nationalism in Britannia (akin to Japanese soldiers in WW2). To improve the Britannian internet connection and to have greater vision of the seas around us to prepare for any hurricanes, multiple satellites are launched from Prince Anthony cosmodrome. In the meantime, Britannian scientists successfully bend light around a bottle, rendering it 'invisible' to the naked eye. To improve the economy, we allow underage workers to volunteer ''for a job. The Empire continues to trade with New Bayern. Taxes are now proportionate to the income of a person, while costs for healthcare and education have been slashed to proment economic growth. We decrease the ammount of exports we take in to encourage the Britannian populace to buy their home-made goods. In preparation for war, the Britannian Armed Forces is increased to 600,000 men, with half of them in the Army. The ''Vulture ''line of tanks becomes standard. Each tank is capable of firing electromagnetic, spreadshot, napalm, laser-guided, or plain explosive rounds to adapt to any situation. A combat-enhancing suit, the ''Hercules, ''starts to be in trial runs. Hercules is expected to be linked with the Iris combat companion to allow a soldier the logistics of a command center and the capabilites of a supersoldier. However, Hercules is expected to be operational within 20 years. The air force, already the pride of Britannia, continues to be built up as drones, bombers, and fighters are built. The Navy expands, with 6 carriers being added into service. (Mil/Eco/Tech).' The Britannian Empire hereby declares war on the Bayyanid Caliphate, deploying the Imperial Air Force to bomb the Caliphate, and the Navy to engage Bayyanid Naval Assets. Troops muster on the southern portions of the island to prepare for an amphibious invasion. We again attempt to infilitrate the Havenstown government be sending in agents (Mod Response)' *'RNG:' 6 (6 — 10 succeed). 80 Britannian agents posing as Havenstown nationals returning home succeed in infiltrating the country. In the months leading up to the Havenstown general elections, the agents form the Democratic Destiny Front and stand for election in the Jervisberg, Kilnston and Mineford electorates. They are extremely effective in bringing up popularity, and the DDF wins all 30 seats held by this electorate. However, they do not succeed in forming a government yet. The next election is in 4 years. '''Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''The alliance focuses half of its economy into military upgrades and the other half into building better and stronger walls around the small fractured states. They welcome any member form the Holy Empire into Alliance lands if they wish for a better life. '''Great Empire of South Orientalia:' We begin to attempt to advance our technology, with massive subsidy's and contact going to certain labs and company's. Attempts to advance our industry also continue, and we hope to be the leading industrial power within 10 years. we request and alliance with The United Reich of New Bayern, as well as a trade deal, hoping to expand our economy. tensions with North Orientalia increase, resulting in several small naval conflicts. although no one is harmed, our army is put on full alert, anticipating possible conflict. 991.5 The Britannian Empire's forces are defeated, and Britannia sues for peace, ending the Britanno-Bayyanid War. Archaeologists relocate from Britannia to Primus in order to conduct their research in a more peaceful country. Neubayern — Mil/infra/eco *'Military:' The Kriegswehr continues to expand and mobilise. For this financial year, Reichsparlament has allocated 30% of the national budget on the military in order to increase the rate of expansion and technological advancement. **'Kriegsheer:' The Kriegsheer has surpassed the 400,000 mark in terms of active servicemen. **'Kriegsmarine:' The first of the Dietrich-class aircraft carriers, the KMS Franz Josef Dietrich, is now undergoing testing. **'Luftwaffe:' The new aircraft arrive, bringing the total number of aircraft to 6,350. *'Infrastructure:' The Autobahn is 20% complete. The rail network is 30% complete. *'Economy:' Our economical programs are now in effect. *'Royal News:' Crown Prince Georg has fallen dangerously ill! Doctors are trying to treat him, but his condition is sadly worsening. Hohensberg Palace pleads for international medical assistance in order to get the Crown Prince back on his feet again. **'Darian response:' The Federation agrees to provide medical aid sponsored by the Federal government to the ailing Crown Prince under the sole condition that the Reich will reciprocate and provide similar assistance in the unlikely event of major medical emergencies within the Federation. **'Novodonetsk Dip: '''The Union sends the best medical specialists we have to care for the prince, in exchange for a trade agreement and the promise that the Reich will provide similar assistance if something similar were to happen to the Union. **'Britannian Dip: The Empire''' will deploy only the best doctors and medical personnel to ensure Prince Georg's health and well-being. **'Neubayern Dip:' We thank all three nations for their willingness to assist our dearest Crown Prince, and the government pledges to honour all conditions set by them. Great Empire of South Orientalia: In a Surprise attack, we start a full on assault of North Orientalia. We send 300,000 troops, heavily supported by naval and air units. The war is popular, with the populace seeing it as an opportunity to regain lost land, and free North Orientalia from its brutal communist regime. We continue to improve technology and infrastructure, with several highways and railways panned to be made soon. we also make progress in improving our military, with a total of 1,200,000 men, both active and reserve. we also look into increasing drone warfare, in order to prevent damage to our populace and troops. Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia: All armed forces are put on high alert. Supreme leader Saikō Genshu assumes the chairmanship of the Central Military Commision in response to the invasion. The southern coastal waters are implanted with mines to stall the invasion force. Civil Defense drills are conductucted daily to simulate a worst case scenario, covering air raids, nuclear attacks, paratroopers, natural disasters, etc. The Supreme People's Assembly has allocated 30% of the national budget on the military in order to increase the rate of expansion and technological advancement for this financial year. In line with the Marxist tradition of funding scientific endeavours, the new budget increases funding to scientifc research grants. Education is currently given more priority on practical arts for work in factories, as part of a mass industrialization program. Atheist teachings are also made part of the curriculum. A flare is fired towards Britannian waters (but carefully fired not to hit any landmass to avoid fatalities) as a protest in response to the film All Hail Liberty, which was a mockery to the person of superme leader Saikō Genshu. The state media begins to preach hate and paranoid propaganda against the south, Britainnia, and the Bayyanids. Construction of new buildings, roads, railroads, bridges, schools, hospitals, ports, etc. and other infrastructure continues. A superhighway, known as Revolution Ring, is expected to have 10 lanes, five on each side. It runs in a ring around the landmass, hence the name. SECRET: We are working on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. Darian Federation — Mil/tech/infra *'Military:' The Federal Armed Forces continues to expand and modernise. **'Federal Navy:' The Navy orders the construction of two new aircraft carriers. They are to be the largest class of carrier ever constructed by the Federation, and is intended to be technologically superior to any other of its class. **'Central Commission of State Security:' The CCSS enlists 400 new recruits from the Federal Army to be trained as secret service agents. *'Technology:' Development of a new space station is ordered by the Federal Aeronautics Commission (FAC) with its hull entirely composed of near-impenetrable graphene. *'Infrastructure:' More skyscrapers are constructed in our major cities. A superhighway network is also undergoing construction. Union of Novodonetsk: Mil and eco. Sergei Pavyluchenko is president of the Union. Novodonetsk requests an alliance with the New Roman Republic. The 11 republics of the Union gather for the annual Council Meeting. They agree to military buildup in each of the republics, due to the outbreak of wars throughout the world, and every republic raises a military for defensive purposes, raising our total active personnel to 330.000. Trade is offered to the Zarinthians, Neubayern and Colnia. We continue creating a new rail network, through all of the republics. It is expected to be finished in 993. Niklinigrad sees the build of two new skycrapers, known as the Bliznetsy. The ВВСC(Union Air Force) is expanded to a federal level, with all republics turning their Air Force over. We now have a total of 6361 airplanes. The ВМФC(Union Navy) currently sees the construction of 2 submarines, and we begin experimenting with Manticore, a flying air carrier which is heavily armed with turrets, missiles and nukes. The project is still in it's early stages, but progress is being made. In addition to the 300 nuclear weapons already in our possession(if this is too much tell me), we begin the construction of 5 more nukes. The economy flourishes and the Union sees the lowest povery rate in history. Britannian Empire: With the lost of the Britanno-Bayyanid War, the Empire withdraws all forces from mainland Sebastiana. We would also be willing to give economic support to South Orientalia, in exchange for a mutual defense pact. With the conscripted soldiers returning to their normal lives, more jobs are created back home. The economy, military, and technology are imrpoved. (Too busy) *'South Orientalia' agrees, and asks for military support as well as econamic *'Britannian Dip:' we agree to send in military support in the form of aistrikes and naval bombardment Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: 'The alliance seeking to improve its position in the global world as well as its economy ask for an alliance with '''Union of Novodonetsk '''for both technological and economical advances. The military is strengthened further with plans to take over the whole of the Southern Island of the Holy Empire for the Alliance with men sent in to spread distrust of the Emperor and a wish to have a say in their own affairs. *'Union Dip: 'The Union accepts the alliance 992 '''The treatment of the Neubayerisch Crown Prince began towards the end of last year. The medical condition of Prince Georg begins to see improvement, though he is still very sick. ''Reichsparlament continues to try to push through changes to the laws of succession in order to allow absolute primogeniture. The archaeologists, with the help of technicians and experts from around the world, embark on a multi-national effort to reactivate the robot that was found a year ago, to learn more about humanity's past. The Second Orientalian War continues. Britannia enters the war on the side of South Orientalia. North Orientalia condemns this move and declares war upon Britannia. *sorry, but i am confused by this mod event. Is britannia attacking North Orientalia or vice versa? [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']] 00:20, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *My apologies. In real life, a declaration of war upon one country is followed by a similar declaration from the country being attacked. Britannia is in fact attacking North Orientalia, as per the agreement between you and Erizium. WARNING: All players who have not posted by the end of 992.5 will be removed from the game. Neubayerische Reich — Infra/tech/ind *'Infrastructure:' The Autobahn is 40% complete, and the completed parts are now undergoing testing. The rail network is 35% complete. *'Technology:' Our scientists begin researching on the use of nanobots for medical, civilian and military uses. Also, funding is poured into our dormant space program, the Kaiserliche Zentrums für Weltraumforschung (KZW) in order to reactivate it and begin researching new technologies for space travel. *'Industry:' More factories are built in order to allow the production of more goods within the Reich. MOD EVENT: In April of this year an underwater earthquake occurs in the Franklin Ocean (Western). This results in a large tsunami which hits the northwestern coast of Primus. The northwestern coasts of the Roman Republic, the Hudson Republic and Novodonetsk are hit. Over sixty thousand people are reported missing or dead immediately after the disaster. *'Neubayern': Neubayern, having been largely unaffected by this most tragic natural disaster, sends in hundreds of medical officers and military personnel to render assistance to Novodonetsk and Hudson. *'Union Dip: The Union requests an alliance with Neubayern' Great Empire of south Orientalia: with the war raging against North Orientalia, we begin to make gains, mostly due to Britannian support from last year, and them joining the war this year. We also continue to work on improving our technology, with grants going to several major labs. Infrastructure also improves, with more highways being built. We also send aid to the victims of the recent tidal wave, hoping to minimise effects on the citizens of effected nations, and establish good relations with them. Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia: All armed forces are put on high alert. Supreme leader Saikō Genshu assumes the chairmanship of the Central Military Commision in response to the invasion. All coastal waters are implanted with mines to stall the invasion force. Civil Defense drills are conductucted daily to simulate a worst case scenario, covering air raids, nuclear attacks, paratroopers, natural disasters, etc. The Supreme People's Assembly has allocated 30% of the national budget on the military in order to increase the rate of expansion and technological advancement for this financial year. In line with the Marxist tradition of funding scientific endeavours, the new budget increases funding to scientifc research grants. Education is currently given more priority on practical arts for work in factories, as part of a mass industrialization program. Atheist teachings are also made part of the curriculum. Scud missiles are fired towards the Britannian mainland after declaring war as well a protest in response to the film All Hail Liberty, which was a mockery to the person of superme leader Saikō Genshu. The state media begins to preach hate and paranoid propaganda against the south and Britainnia. Hate propaganda against the Bayyanids ceased, in an effort to gain an ally. Construction of new buildings, roads, railroads, bridges, schools, hospitals, ports, etc. and other infrastructure continues. A superhighway, known as Revolution Ring, is expected to have 10 lanes, five on each side. It runs in a ring around the landmass, hence the name. SECRET: We are working on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. The preseved mummies of previous leaders are moved to a top-secret location, to prevent from being destroyed by the bombings or falling to Southern hands. They are replaced with ultra-realistic wax dolls. '''Seeing common ideological ground with the Zarinithians, we seek for a possible alliance. '''Since school ic coming next week, my mom might prevent me from using the PC. I just need to ask mods for to c+p my post here for the next turn. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 07:07, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Darian Federation — Eco/mil/tech *'Economy:' The Federation continues to improve its economy. Progressive income tax is placed at 32% for all citizens earning more than 200,000 Darics per annum. This is part of an effort to keep wealth disparity low within the Federation. *'Military:' The military continues to expand and modernise. **'Federal Air Force:' The Air Force orders 90 new aircraft. *'Technology:' The Federation begins to digitise most government systems and assets. The government advises private corporations operating within the country to adopt the digital program. Union of Novodonetsk: Mil and eco. Sergei Pavyluchenko is president of the Union. Novodonetsk requests an alliance with the New Roman Republic. The 11 republics of the Union gather for the annual Council Meeting. They agree to military buildup in each of the republics, due to the outbreak of wars throughout the world, and every republic raises a military for defensive purposes, raising our total active personnel to 330.000. Trade is offered to the Zarinthians, Neubayern and Colnia. We continue creating a new rail network, through all of the republics. It is expected to be finished in 993. Niklinigrad sees the build of two new skycrapers, known as the Bliznetsy. The ВВСC(Union Air Force) is expanded to a federal level, with all republics turning their Air Force over. We now have a total of 6361 airplanes. The ВМФC(Union Navy) currently sees the construction of 2 submarines, and we begin experimenting with Manticore, a flying air carrier which is heavily armed with turrets, missiles and nukes. The project is still in it's early stages, but progress is being made. In addition to the 300 nuclear weapons already in our possession, we begin the construction of 5 more nukes. The economy flourishes and the Union sees the lowest povery rate in history. The Union is shocked by the tsunami and immediately the other republic begin sending aid towards Okeanzemli. We thank the Reich for their aid. In a moment of massive luck, Korabli Desatnyye was not hit very hard and only a small part of the port has been damaged. Trade through the port can continue as usual. ' '''Britannia: We declare war on North Orientalia and send air raids alongside naval bombardments against the country. '''Economy, Military, and technology are improved. '''Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''Preparations for the assault continue with progress made on the military strength ready to swiftly seize the island. Naval forces are also prepared to resist any retaliation. The technologies are also advanced to aim to build newer war machines. Aid is also sent to our new ally the '''Union of Novodonetsk '''as part of the alliances relief schemes. *'Union Dip: The Union thanks the Alliance for their aid 992.5 WARNING: All players who have not posted by the end of this turn will be removed from the game. The affected nations of the Franklin Tsunami are slowly recovering. A population boom begins worldwide. It is predicted that the global population will increase to 4.2 billion by 1000. Neubayerisch Reich — Mil/infra *'Military' — The Kriegswehr continues to expand and mobilise. **'Kriegsheer:' The Kriegsheer orders 50 new tanks to expand our tank forces. **'Kriegsmarine:' Construction of the Dietrich-class aircraft carriers are 40% complete. The number of active servicemen in the Kriegsmarine increases to 314,970. **'Luftwaffe:' The Luftwaffe receives the 50 new aircraft it ordered two years ago, as well as all the drones ordered half a year later. We order 100 new aircraft to serve in the 10th Air Wing. **'SS:' The Staatlichen Sicherheitskräfte, our intelligence agency, enlists 100 new recruits hand-picked from the Kriegsheer to be trained as SS officers. *'Infrastructure:' The Autobahn is now 50% complete. The rail network is 45% complete. Expansion of cities begin to accommodate the rapidly growing population. *'Royal News:' Crown Prince Georg appears to be making improvements in terms of his medical condition. Neubayern thanks all the countries that rendered medical assistance to the Royal Family. Union of Novodonetsk: Mil and infra. Sergei Pavyluchenko is president of the Union. Novodonetsk requests an alliance with the New Roman Republic. The 11 republics of the Union gather for the annual Council Meeting. They agree to military buildup in each of the republics, due to the outbreak of wars throughout the world, and every republic raises a military for defensive purposes, raising our total active personnel to 330.000. Trade is offered to the Zarinthians, Neubayern and Colnia. We continue creating a new rail network, through all of the republics. It is expected to be finished in 993. Niklinigrad sees the build of two new skycrapers, known as the Bliznetsy. The ВВСC(Union Air Force) is expanded to a federal level, with all republics turning their Air Force over. We now have a total of 6361 airplanes. The ВМФC(Union Navy) finishes the consturction of the two submarines, and we continue experimenting with Manticore, a flying air carrier which is heavily armed with turrets, missiles and nukes. The project is still in it's early stages, but progress is being made. The 5 nukes finish construction, putting our total nuclear arsenal at 305. The economy flourishes and the Union sees the lowest povery rate in history. Okeanzemli, due to foreign aid and our own infrastructure, recovers fast and although a part of the coast is still destroyed the majority of the damage is covered. ''' 'Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia: All armed forces are put on high alert. All coastal waters are implanted with mines to stall the invasion force. Civil Defense drills are conductucted daily to simulate a worst case scenario, covering air raids, nuclear attacks, paratroopers, natural disasters, etc. '''Supreme leader Saiko Genshu orders an masive air raid campaign on the South. We also continue missile strikes against Britainnia. The People's Navy and and People's Air Force stays on high alert to combat enemy movements. '''Britannian Empire: '''The war with North Orientalia continues. The economy and technology improve. The first new models of aircraft carriers are built (Mil/eco/tehc) '''Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba: '''Mines are laid around the Alliances southern site and around the rest of the Holy Empires Land too with forces posed on the side to storm the country in the year 993. Walls are improved around the rest of the states and the guards doubled with increased spending on all defenses. The infiltrated alliance members continue the stirring up of the population aiming for both mass revolt and chaos to break out as soon as possible against the Empire (Mod Response if this is successful) *'RNG: 5 (6 — 10 success). The people of the Holy Empire remain fiercely loyal to the Emperor and the faith. They are angered by the Alliance's treasonous moves to compromise this loyalty, and riots break out against the Alliance. Many who are seen as supporters of the Alliance are declared heretics and lynched or beaten to death. The Holy Empire sends in military and police to calm the people. South Orientalia: We continue war against North Orientalia. We improve military, infrastructure, and technology, focusing on technology. (NOTE: this is fires, and just so everyone knows I may not be able to do daily turns for awhile. If I don't post, Please don't remove me. Thanks, fires) 993 ATTENTION: All players that did not post at all before 992.5 ended have been removed from the game. The Global population is currently around 3,547,142,000. The robot is finally reactivated after years of work. The tens of people who worked on the project rejoice! Neubayersiche Reich — Mil/infra/tech *'Royal News:' His Imperial Highness the Crown Prince celebrates his tenth birthday. It is a sign of hope for the Royal Family and indeed for the Reich. A birthday party is held at Hohensberg Palace, with his school friends all attending. *'Military:' The Kriegswehr continues to expand and mobilise. **'Kriegsheer:' The Kriegsheer now has around 415,000 active servicemen. **'Kriegsmarine:' The Dietrich-class aircraft carriers are 60% complete. Completion is expected by the middle of 994. **'Luftwaffe:' 20 of the ordered planes arrive and are immediately put into service. *'Infrastructure:' The Autobahn is now 60% complete. The rail network is also 60% complete. Expansion of cities continue to accommodate the rapidly growing population. *'Technology:' Our scientists continue their research on the use of nanobots for medical, civilian and military uses. The Kaiserliche Zentrums für Weltraumforschung (KZW) begins planning for missions into orbital space. *'Politics:' The 993 General Elections are held. The elections result in the creation of a very liberal reformist government, which immediately ousts conservative Reichsleiter Hermann Elbe. Constantin Wolff is sworn in as the 34th Reichsleiter. Mr Wolff, a liberal reformer himself, immediately calls for a constitutional referendum. This referendum asks the populace whether they wanted a multi-party system in the next Reichsparlament. **'RNG:' 9 (x*10 = % yes). 90% of voters agree that there should be a multi-party system instead of a Reichsparlament dominated by the Democratic Unity Front. As per the people's wishes, the new Reich Government prepares a revision of the relevant articles of the Constitution. Restrictions on minority parties are lifted, and they immediately begin building up support and recruiting new members. Great Empire of South Orientalia: We continue war with our neighbor, North Orientalia, and continue to make gains. We offer a peace deal with North Orientalia, in which all hostilitieswill end, and we will receive the provinces of minegi-an and Zhang-Lou. We continue to improve infrastructure, military and technology. Our total military now stands at 1,250,000 men, and continues to grow. Grants and subsidies continue to be given to labs, in hopes of improving our technology to a level were it would be conceivable to launch a space station into orbit. Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia: '''The Politburo doubts the Empire's sincerity on the peace offer, as the conditions include territories that are vital to national security. The provinces of Minegi-an and the island of Zhanglou are within striking distance of the capital, thus making the offer doubtful. And the official doctine says that the Party is not a separtist movement; it is a revolutionary one. And it claims to be the rightful government of all Orientalia. i.e. we overthrow them or they overthrow us. Hate propaganda against the Bayyanids ceased, in an effort to gain an ally. Construction of new buildings, roads, railroads, bridges, schools, hospitals, ports, etc. and other infrastructure continues. A superhighway, known as Revolution Ring, is expected to have 10 lanes, five on each side. It runs in a ring around the landmass, hence the name. '''SECRET: We are working on a program only known as "Project ADONIS", whose aim is to synthesize a super-soldier with the use of testosterone. The preseved mummies of previous leaders are moved to a top-secret location, to prevent from being destroyed by the bombings or falling to Southern hands. They are replaced with ultra-realistic wax dolls. A masive air raid campaign commences on the South. An air regiment is now sent to fight the Britainnian air force and carpet-bomb Pendragon, New London, and the capital, Albion; it is commanded by the ace flyer Lt. Makoto Yamada. The People's Navy and and People's Air Force stays on high alert to combat enemy movements. Meanwhile in an attempt to forge a mutually benificial alliance with the Zarinithians, seeing common ideological ground, Prime Minister and Chairman of the Presidium Saikō Orochi pays a state visit to the Zarinithian leader Thalut bin Rashid. (Mod response) *'South Orientaliaian diplomacy:' We ask for an alternative peace offer, assuming North Orientalia Rejects the current one. We also point out that South Orientlai is already within striking distance of the North Orientalian capital, so no major strategic difference would be made by our possession of the provinces. Empire of Britannia: Seeing the peace offer made by South Orientalia, we do the same to North Orientalia. The peace shall only be a plain 'peace'. No exchanges of territory, sanctions, or limitation of territory shall take place if the treaty is signed. '''With DSR of North Orientalian raids in cities, we deploy anti-aircraft missiles near them. To show the sincerity of our offer of peace, we withdraw all forces from North Orientalian skies and waters, and only engage North Orientalian forces entering our air and naval space. We send more civillian satellites into space, while gifted students are offered free scholarhips in the major universities of Britannia. Despite the air raids, the economy flourishes as more jobs open up due to the population boom. The Britannian Air Force expands, possessing 2500 aircraft and 200 airships. The army improves with the production of advanced tanks, sidearms, and mobile artillery. The navy also produces more carriers and submarines.(Mil/Eco/Tech) '''We send messages to our agents in Havenstown, relaying instructions should they gain control of the government. (Secret) Category:New World (Map Game)